Un grand combat - OS
by LeChocopain
Summary: Jamais ils ne s'étaient doutés de quoi que ce soit… Un plan trop parfait, de nombreuses personnalités influentes sur le coup, la plus importante, de petite taille au yeux d'un bleu magnifique… Oui, la victoire était déjà dans la poche…
NDA : Hey salut en faisant le ménage dans mon ordinateur et j'ai retrouvé ce petit OS, écrit je sais plus quand XD
J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

Bonne lecture :3

* * *

« Chef, je demande un replis ! L'ennemi est trop proche ! »

Le soldat tenait tant bien que mal sa position. Mais les attaques incessantes risquaient de lui faire passer l'arme à gauche d'une minute à l'autre. Les pièges du camp adverse étaient vils. Alors qu'il était tranquillement installé, ne pensant pas une seconde au combat, une masse visant à l'étouffer s'était abattu sur sa position. C'était dans ces moments là qu'être éclaireur était contraignant. Il était seul.

Mais au nom de sa patrie, de ses idéaux il ne pouvait renoncer au combat. La tactique était de prime, face à un être si inférieur. Sans faire de bruit il commença à prendre ses distances du front. Néanmoins il attendait la réponse de son supérieur. Et justement elle arriva.

« Soldat, quel est votre position exacte, la situation est-elle stable ?

-Chef, je suis dans la zone de sureté, mais l'ennemi s'est infiltré et je n'ai pas pu empêcher sa progression. Je me suis un peu éloigné. Pas de mouvement dans sa direction.

-Bien reçu. Ce n'est pas votre faute, rentrez au camp le plus vite possible sans vous faire repérer. »

Le jeune soldat coupa la liaison. Ses yeux bleus parcouraient le paysage à la rechercher d'un passage sûr. Il trouva un chemin libre de toute présence, sa petite taille sera un atout, l'ennemi ne pourra pas le suivre.

Il s'y engouffra, et fut rapidement hors de portée. Il prévint ses supérieurs de son avancement.

Malheureusement l'ennemi avait remarqué sa fuite et divulgua sa position à tous ceux présents dans les environs.

« MATHIIIIEU WIFI S'EST BARRE !

-Antoine gueule pas… ATTENDS QUOI ?! T'AS OSE LAISSER S'ECHAPPER MON PETIT CHAT ADORE ?!

-Je le surveillais de temps en temps mais j'ai pas vu qu'il avait réussi à ouvrir la chatière !

-Bon… fait chier, il reviendra tout seul !

-Mais t'es sur que c'est une bonne idée de le laisser dehors ?

-Ouais, il est déjà sorti et il revient au bout de deux trois jours, s'exclama le plus petit essayant de ne pas montrer son inquiétude.

-Je suis sûr qu'il va comploter pour la domination des chats dans le monde ! Blagua Antoine.

-Ouais c'est ça et tu es l'ennemi numéro un ? D'ailleurs tu lui as fait quoi tout à l'heure avec tes cheveux ?

-J'suis tombé et je me suis cogné la tête sur le chat, ça va te marre pas ! » Grommela le plus jeune pendant que Mathieu repartait dans un fous rire étouffé.

Pendant ce temps, le supérieur du soldat Wifi passait au crible la conversation de l'ennemi et l'esclave. Les résultats n'étaient pas bons.

« Mes chers félidés, l'heure et grave. Il s'adressa à l'ensemble de ses troupes. Les humains ne nous prennent pas au sérieux. Il faut remédier à ça tout de suite. Le contrôle des esclaves humains se doit d'être encore plus performant ! Et nous devons éliminer une bonne fois pour toute le CCLC ! Je compte sur votre aide à tous ! »

Wifi était très attentif à cette formation. Il avait deux missions de la plus haute importance, et ce malgré son jeune âge. Il devait maintenir son contrôle sur Mathieu Sommet, ancien membre influent du CCLC tout en lui évitant de se laisser reconvertir par l'Affreux balai à chiotte. Mais il était confiant, son magnifique pelage et ses beaux yeux faisaient fondre tout le monde.

Tout le monde sauf Antoine Daniel, cet être dangereux pour eux.

Une fois la réunion terminée le jeune soldat décida de repartir au combat mener l'éternelle lutte pour la domination du monde. Son poste, le canapé. C'est cool quand même d'être soldat dans cette armée.

* * *

NDA : C'est sur cette dernière constatation de la part de la boule de poils blanche que je vous laisse ^^  
J'espère que ça vous à plus !

Allez chat-lut ! ^^


End file.
